


I Don't Care

by EchoesOfOmens



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Auror Hermione Granger, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Breakups, Cheating Ron Weasley, Cuz Can, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, Ding Dong Dumbledore Is Dead, Established Relationship, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Good Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Hermione and Harry introduce Clueless Wizards to Kit Kats, I Tried, I'm Sorry Ron, Journalist Luna Lovegood, Lavender Brown Bashing, Luna Lovegood Being Luna Lovegood, Moldy Voldy, Obliviation, POV Hermione Granger, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Professor Hermione Granger, Professor Neville Longbottom, Reader-Insert, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Severus Snape Lives, Shitty Ron Weasley, Tagging as I go, Why??, You Are Hermione, more tags to come, shit happens
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22207882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesOfOmens/pseuds/EchoesOfOmens
Summary: Hermione Granger is a changed woman after the Battle of Hogwarts. She marries Ron, but something feels...offafter the honeymoon begins to fade.After an inexorable betrayal, Hermione leaves her life behind as an Auror to take up Headmaster McGonagall's offer to teach at Hogwarts full-time.Can she navigate these new emotions as she's reminded of everyone she used to love?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I Don't Care

**Author's Note:**

> Reader-insert, sorta.
> 
> Also I apologize that I am very not British, so the immersion probably won't be as good. Oops.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps more of a slow burn than I'd first intended.

You sat in the park, on the bench, alone. 

Watching the children run and scream at one another with glee, completely unaware of the dangers that existed right in front of them. 

You bit your lip as you watched the Dementor violently writhe in the shadows, bound by magic--one of your better spells, you had to admit--as a little girl tripped and skinned her knee. A young woman darted forward and asked her if she was okay, cooing at the girl as she cried crocodile tears. 

With a deep, heavy sigh, you rose from the bench, eyes avoiding the scene. Days like these especially reminded you of your parents, who had long forgotten you. You'd been Obliviated from their minds, and they were none the wiser that they had ever had a daughter. They didn't know the bright witch she'd become, nor the incredible things she'd done. You were truly alone in this world. 

The Muggles left with loud promises of ice cream, snapping you back to the present. Your gaze darted to where Ron and Harry were standing farther off, at the park's entrance. Ron's nose was bright red with the cold, his expression grim and generally sour. Harry stood at his side, hands buried deep in his coat pockets and his face hidden beneath a red and gold scarf. Harry's expression was much softer, tempered with patience and sympathy. He understood the depth of your loss. 

With a final glance at the Dementor, you met them at the gate. 

"Stop worrying, Hermione," Harry placated. "The Ministry is on its way. They'll know how to handle it. It's freezing outside, and Muggles are unlikely to wander too close." 

"Speaking of the cold," Ron bit out, "Can we get the fuck out of here?" 

Your breath hitched, but you still nodded. Harry took each of your hands and he Disapparated, pulling you with him. The Ministry of Magic appeared before you, bustling with activity. 

"Go on, Ron. We'll catch up with you. Save us a table at that cafe, yeah?" Harry beamed warmly at his friend, who only grunted as he hesitantly walked off. 

Harry took a deep breath and turned to face you fully, his jade gaze moving over your face with concern. 

"Hey. Are you okay?"

He noticed the slight tremble to your lip as you sucked in air. Harry deflated slightly, his hands moving up to rub your arms comfortingly. 

"They're okay. It's not your fault, Hermione. Breathe." 

Tears began streaming down your cheeks of their own volition, though your expression remained frozen. You choked a little and let yourself melt into Harry as he hugged you, slowly running his hand up and down your back as though he were comforting a small child. The sobs escaped your lips without your consent, the guilt and anxiety and sadness creeping in. Harry's heart ached for you, and he tried his best to bring you back to Earth. 

Finally, you were able to breathe again. You patted his back and he pulled away just enough to look at you. With your nod, he sighed and let go of you, his expression turning grim. 

"Has Ron been around for any of your attacks?" 

"No." Your voice was scratchy and your eyes red. "He's never home when they hit." 

Harry seemed vexed by this. 

"Does he even know?" He asked with a slight touch of venom in his voice. 

You shuddered slightly. Apparently, that was enough of an answer, because Harry growled in frustration. 

He stalked after Ron, ignoring your squeaked protests. Just as the doors to the Ministry slammed behind you, an owl screeched overhead, drawing your attention while Harry stormed off to confront his friend. 

The beautiful owl circled above you for a moment before swooping down to land on the subway railing in front of you. She offered an envelope with the red Hogwarts seal emblazoned upon its back. 

You were vaguely aware of shouting across the street, what sounded like Harry's and Ron's voices, before taking the letter from the resplendent owl. She preened under your gentle stroke before exploding into flight once more, leaving you with a Hogwarts letter for the second time in your life. No address was provided, only your name. You noted that McGonagall had kept your maiden name. _I guess the old bird knows me too well._

A sudden crash brought your attention back to the window across the street, your eyes snapping wide as you watched Harry hold his wand at Ron's throat. You raced across three lanes of traffic without thinking, skidding to a halt and trying to get between them. 

_"Harry!_ What are you _doing?!"_

Your friend bared his teeth and glanced over his shoulder at you, his eyes full of hurt, confusion, and rage. 

_"This_ lying **sack of shit** deserves to be cursed all the way to _Azkaban_ and back, _that's_ what!" He spat in Ron's face, even more angry at your confused silence. "He's been _cheating_ on you, Hermione!"

For a moment, all you did was blink in stunned silence. Then, cold rage and pain filled your eyes, and for the first time since Harry had started screaming, Ron looked truly terrified. Wordlessly, without warning or pretense, you raised your wand and cast a curse on Ron that he'd experienced before as a youth. Harry stepped away just in time to avoid a slug being spewed onto him. Harry backed up further and followed you as you walked silently away from Ron, flicking your wand again as you walked, and sending a cascade of angry birds following him as he ran back to the Ministry. Harry walked at your side as you moved silently through the streets of London in the direction of Harry's flat. There was no way you were going home tonight. 

Harry unlocked the door and you followed him inside, listening as he locked it with many protection enchantments. He cast _Muffliato,_ among others, and finally plopped down on the couch next to you, searching your face as you stared blankly at the coffee table. 

He didn't say anything for a long time, knowing you needed space. You worked through it silently, feeling anger and sorrow and repulsion and betrayal--these you went through, and when you were ready, you fell into Harry's arms. He held you close, his nose in your hair as he rubbed your arms and your back. 

"I can't believe that lying, cheating, **motherfucking** _bastard_ ," you muttered. "I gave him everything, and that _motherfucker_ thought he could _cheat_ on me and get away with it." 

Harry just listened, just as incensed as you. Then, something dawned on you. You shot upright, balling your fists. 

"He made me get my fucking tubes tied, Harry!" Your voice was almost a yell by now, all calm gone from your body language. "My doctor told me I couldn't have kids anymore because they botched it! All because Ron didn't want the _small_ chance that he _might_ not be able to get it up again! _God- **FUCKING** -DAMN-IT!" _

You fell back into the couch, chest heaving as your hands began to shake. There was nothing left but anger. Harry grit his teeth and took your hand in his, squeezing gently to remind you that he was there. He rose to his feet to get you some water, but you didn't let go of his hand. He glanced back, startled. 

Haunted eyes stared back at him. 

"Don't leave me, Harry," You whispered through chapped lips. "Please don't ever leave me." 

Harry sighed and knelt before you. He eyed you for a moment, thinking, before he shrugged and scooped you up off of the couch and carried you with him into the kitchen. You squeaked in surprise, but otherwise said nothing as he set you down on a barstool gently before moving to cook dinner and get you some water. You watched him work, your best friend, the Chosen One, _Harry_. He was safe. He always had been, you realized. Through it all, it had always been Harry. You rested your chin on your palm, letting your gaze drift to the window on the opposite wall from Harry. Brightly colored flower petals drifted down in the wake of a particularly cold breeze, disturbed from their resting place. 

Perhaps it was a cruel metaphor, for you had indeed been uprooted from what you _thought_ would be your permanent resting place. Hopefully, this change would be for the better. 

Speaking of change, you retrieved the envelope from your pocket, turning it over in your hands. You peeled back the wax to reveal the neat, elegant scrawl of your favorite professor.

> _Miss Granger,_
> 
> _I hope I'm not overstepping my bounds, but I've heard through the grapevine that life with the Ministry of Magic has not been suiting you as well as you'd originally hoped. Perhaps I'm simply being a selfish old woman, but I would love it if you returned to Hogwarts._
> 
> _I'm offering you a position on the Hogwarts faculty in any specialty you'd like. For now, until you've decided what classes you'd like to teach, I will put you down for General Studies. I know you will excel wherever I put you, should you accept. You are an exceptional witch with immeasurable potential, Miss Granger. I hope you decide to take me up on my offer. Hogwarts suffers without your insight and courage._
> 
> _I will be eagerly awaiting your answer._
> 
> _I hope to see you soon, Miss Granger._
> 
> _Warm regards,_
> 
> _~Minerva McGonagall_
> 
> _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Harry, McGonagall offered me a teaching position at Hogwarts," You said distractedly. 

"Wow, really?" 

Harry drifted up behind you, peeking over your shoulder. He grinned. 

"Not that I'm surprised. McGonagall was pissed when the Ministry snatched you up." 

You smirked. 

"Ah yes, I would be, too." Your voice hit a pompously nasal pitch, the jest written all over your face. 

"Indeed." Harry matched you, placing a hand over his heart for mock sincerity--the wooden spoon in his fist greatly diminished the gesture. 

The two of you broke into a small round of giggles, with Harry's face surprisingly close to yours as he sighed and rested his elbows on the counter. 

"I know you're not going to be okay for a while. I'm not going to diminish what you're feeling in any way. But I think you should take her up on it." He met your eyes. "Still, I want you to know... You're welcome here for as long as you want to stay."

You offered him a small, sincere smile. His forehead rested against yours silently for a second, his eyelids fluttering closed. 

Before you could overthink it and talk yourself out of it, you kissed Harry softly, quickly. His eyes flew open to see you hiding behind your hair, face red as a beet, but still with a self-satisfied half-smile. He laughed a little. 

"Hermione, all you had to do was ask." He hip-checked you playfully, but didn't instigate anything else before or during the course of dinner. 

Harry would go at _your_ pace. He wouldn't be a rebound or a quick fuck. If you wanted Harry, he would be in it for the long run--unlike his red-haired friend.


End file.
